A drunk Japan? No thank you
by MapleAnimal
Summary: "ITALY-KUN, YOU SHALL NOW BE MY *hic* MAN-WIFE."Italy was never so confused in his life. But he did learn how scary Japan was when drunk. Warnings: extreme OOC! Japan, but then again, he's drunk. Oneshot, Itapan.


**Sorry, no updates for chapters as i have zero muse for them. Please, review and give me muse, and I need more beta readers as well D:**

**Well, for now have an itapan oneshot.**

**Hetalia doesnt belong to me and never will be.**

* * *

Nothing could ruin this perfect morning.

It was a normal and beautiful day in Japan's household. The clear dewdrops of the rain that had just passed by shined brightly in the sun's surface and the fragrances of Japan's herbs and flowers created a haven for a nose. Butterflies flew along the peaceful garden and birds chattered all around this, and Japan himself was stumbling through his halls, hiccuping and even falling on his face once.

Ah, that was one thing that could ruin this moment.

The Japanese man had went out and bought sake, drinking just a teensy bit(No, more like a gallon) too much and ended up getting on the wrong side of his personality.

Oh, Italy had to be staying over to make matters worse... I think.

Italy had come uninvited, stating that friends always visit each other, he hadn't realized that his friend was drunk off his ass and scary as hell when you've never seen him drunk.

Which kinda leads us to our next current situation.

"Japan~!"Cried the Italian happily."Hug me!"Like usual, he hugged his raven friend who had just picked himself off the ground after falling."Italy-kun...?"Sputtered Japan.

"Ve~"

But since we shain't forget that Japan is drunk, he hugged Italy back."Oh, Italy-kun, you're very *hic* comfortable..."A smile creeped onto his face, the one where he tends to be creeper Japan and takes pictures of BL."*hic* Ehuehuehue..."

Surprised by Japan's new manners, Italy stepped back, afraid for dear life as he couldn't believe that JAPAN would act like THIS."V-ve...? J-Japan? Are you o-okay..?"He asked cautiously, gripping the raven's shoulders so that they could face each other.

"Ah, you're so *hic* kawaii like this... You make such a perfect *hic* uke Italy-kun~"Stated Japan as he hiccuped. Okay, Japan was definitely being extremely scary now, Italy was really afraid for his life now."J-j-Japan...?!"

"Awww~ Italy-kun, you haven't gotten your pasta today right...?"Slurred the Japanese man."Come~ Lets go get some pasta at my house! Its pasta feeding time for youuuu~!"Sang the short man while he dragged Italy into the house.

Which leads us to the drunk Japan trying to eat pasta with chopsticks and not the usual way Italy eats them. Heck, he couldn't even grab a pouch of the noodles with them, hands being to clumsy to focus."Ara? How do you eat this Italy-kun? Its impossible for me to get these~!"

Italy gulped, he was carefully eating the noodles with exorcised caution in case the raven tried to kill him in his drunken state."You ah... Use a fork! And twirl some pasta... And eat it!"The Italian said, inching further away slowly. Which did go unnoticed by Japan but he didn't care and hugged Italy again anyway, smothering the auburn haired male with his chest.

"You're so fluffy and kawaii I can just eat you up instead!"Japan squealed, while Italy was screaming into the hug, flailing around like a headless chicken in which he was like, Japan covering his face and all.

"I've decided..."Japan stammered, pushing Italy away so they could get away from each other for a few feet. Satisfied by the difference, Japan looked at Italy in the eyes, determination filling it up with a fiery blaze. In a fast yet animatic way, Japan raised his hands in a sassy motion, face red from drinking as he gazed at the auburn haired man. Japan pointed his dramatic finger at the Italian, and spoke:

"ITALY-KUN, YOU SHALL NOW BE MY *hic*-MAN WIFE."Italy had never been so confused in his life, but he did learn how scary Japan was when drunk.

... Especially when Japan jumped at him...

"AIIIEEEEEEE!"

"Hold still Man-Wife! We're going cosplaying!"

"VE! VE! JAPAN IS SO SCARY RIGHT NOWWWWW!"

"I GOTCHA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Japan was never seen again the next few months as he spent it in total isolation(embarrassment).

("I'm never over drinking sake ever again.")


End file.
